1. Field
This invention pertains to archery bows and is directed to a quiver for such bows. Specifically, it provides a mechanism for quickly attaching and detaching a quiver from an archery bow and for providing a rigid attachment of the quiver to the bow during use.
2. State of the Art
Many forms of arrow holding devices or quivers have either found or have been suggested for use in the sport of archery. Such quivers provide a means for holding a plurality of arrows within easy access of an archer in physical association with the handle riser portion of the bow.
The currently preferred form of such devices includes a vertical support member adapted in some fashion for connection to the handle or handle riser of an archery bow. In the normal orientation of the bow in use, that is, approximately vertically, the vertical support member has an upper end and a lower end. The lower end carries a fixture adapted to clamp or otherwise hold the shafts of a plurality of arrows in an approximately side-by-side, parallel, vertical arrangement. The arrows are ordinarily held with their point ends oriented upward. A tip-enclosing protector device may be carried at the upper end of the vertical support member to receive the tips of the arrows, thereby protecting the archer from possible injury by the sharp tips or broadheads of the arrows. The tip-enclosing device also functions to avoid entanglement by the arrows with obstacles such as leaves, branches, clothing, and the like.
Several problems and annoyances are associated with the quivers currently in use. The usual method for mounting quivers is to bolt them onto the handle riser of a bow, either by wood screws or by bolts turned into the accessory inserts or the sight inserts normally present on the handle risers of modern day archery equipment. This approach requires time and at least simple tools not always available in the field. Accordingly, it is often unacceptably time-consuming, awkward or otherwise inappropriate to either attach or detach a quiver in the field. For this reason, an archer may, as a practical matter, be forced to carry the quiver in association with the bow in circumstances where his preference would be to utilize the bow without the quiver in place. Alternatively, the archer may forego use of the quiver in circumstances where he would prefer to have it avail- able.
A more significant problem to many archers is the difficulty experienced heretofore in acceptably stabilizing the quiver to avoid unwelcome vibration and noise emanating from the quiver when the bow is in use. In many hunting circumstances, silence is essential. Ready access to arrows is highly desirable under such circumstances. The use of available quivers, however, requires a balancing of such convenience against the disadvantages associated with vibration and noise imposed by the use of a quiver.
There remains a need in the archery art for a quiver arrangement which will provide for rapid selective attachment or detachment from a bow. There also remains a need for a mounting system of increased stability.